Je suis le même
by berkano
Summary: Parce qu'Hermione a évolué et que Ron est resté le même. Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas. Fan-art : tumblr UptheHill


Je suis le même

Texte écrit en écoutant la chanson _**Je suis le même**_** de Garou** qui m'a beaucoup inspirée. **Écoutez la pendant la lecture **;)

Résumé : Parce qu'Hermione a évolué et que Ron est resté le même. Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas.

Disclaimer : tout est à JK Rowling !

**HP**

Ron était perdu. Errant seul dans le Londres moldu, il sentait ruisseler le long de ses joues des gouttes de pluie mêlées à des larmes. Son pardessus délavé peinait à le garder au sec et ses chaussettes ne restaient chaudes que grâce au sort de chaleur qu'Hermione leur appliquait après chaque lavage. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués dans son cou par la pluie et il passa distraitement sa main sur son crâne pour libérer son champ de vision de quelques mèches rousses rebelles.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il laissait ses jambes le guider au hasard des rues, ne sentant pas la fatigue l'engourdir. Il était hagard, ses yeux écarquillés fixant un point invisible devant lui. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation en ce dimanche matin car Ron ne prêtait guère attention aux écarts que devaient faire les voitures pour le contourner. Les rares passants, ceux qui osaient braver les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur la ville depuis la veille, l'évitaient en changeant de trottoir. Il faut dire que sa forte carrure engoncée dans une robe de sorcier, et ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, n'inspiraient pas confiance.

Il atteignit finalement King Cross, ses pieds suivant un chemin qu'ils avaient de nombreuses fois parcouru étant plus jeune. Il fit face au pilier de brique rouge qui abritait le quai 93/4 et le traversa sans hésiter. Le quai était entièrement vide, quelques parchemins jonchaient le sol et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'effervescence de la veille pour la rentrée scolaire.

Ron s'assit au bord de la plateforme, les jambes pendant au-dessus des rails. Un instant il s'imagina, debout sur le quai tenant la main d'un petit garçon, sa femme à leur côté, tout en agitant énergiquement la main en direction d'une jeune fille à la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. Dans cette vision, un large sourire illuminait son visage, il était à sa place. Puis tout s'effaça et il retrouva le quai vide de vie, sombre et froid. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, serrant sa poitrine contre ses genoux. Rapidement l'humidité traversa le peu de vêtements secs qui lui restaient et il se mit à frissonner compulsivement.

Il avait froid. Il avait faim. Il était fatigué. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à rentrer. Ni _chez eux_, ni au Terrier. _Chez_ _eux_, qui n'était même plus _chez eux_. Parce qu'Hermione devait être partie maintenant. Ron hurla. Longtemps. Quand sa voix se brisa, il se balança d'avant en arrière pour se calmer. Il n'avait plus de voix, il n'avait plus de larmes, il n'avait plus rien. Il était perdu sans Hermione. Seul restait le sentiment de trahison qui lui poignardait le cœur. Ils avaient vécu tant d'aventures et de moments de complicité ensemble que cela lui semblait impossible : elle ne pouvait pas le quitter.

Elle avait fait les choses bien, bien entendu. Elle l'avait préparé ces dernières semaines en étant plus distante que de raison, puis elle lui avait dit en face, lui avait donné des raisons. C'était presque pire à vrai dire, il ne pouvait même pas rejeter la douleur qu'il ressentait en la transformant en haine pour elle. Il ne pouvait que ressasser les raisons que sa voix douce lui avait asséné comme des coups de massues. Ron était un homme simple, qui rêvait d'avoir des enfants et de rentrer chaque soir chez lui pour retrouver sa famille. Hermione, elle, voulait faire carrière au ministère. Elle avait pour cela un emploi du temps très chargé, passait des soirées entières à des réceptions ou chacun était scruté sous toutes les coutures, et avait besoin d'un partenaire doué en intrigue pour l'épauler. Elle avait pensé que Ron pourrait s'habituer à ces mondanités, mais il n'était définitivement pas de ce monde, il était trop franc et ne saisissait pas les sous-entendus subtiles que lui faisaient les autres invités. Il ne savait pas changer, s'adapter aux évènements, tirer profit des situations. Elle avait pourtant aimé cette part de lui, cette part qui le rendait si vrai et attachant. Mais son immobilisme l'handicapait et la lassait. Et les enfants étaient très loin sur sa liste de priorité.

C'était là leur principale différence, qui avait fini par les éloigner irrémédiablement. Hermione était réfléchie, elle prenait des décisions en fonction de faits. La guerre l'avait changée, elle était plus froide, tout n'était que stratégie. Ron, lui, s'il était bon aux échecs, ne vivait pas en planifiant et en analysant toutes les options. Il l'aimait, c'était tout ce qu'il savait, le seul argument qu'il avait pu lui balancer en réponse. Il était maladroit, parfois à côté de la plaque, mais la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle, il ne l'avait jamais ressentie pour personne d'autre. Il n'avait pas changé, certes, mais son amour non plus.

Mais parfois l'amour ne suffisait pas. Ne suffisait plus.

**HP**

Une petite review ?


End file.
